


You're my happiness

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Confessions, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Yangyang does a cameo, a lot of fluff, but I'm not funny so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: For the first time in the 17 years that Donghyuck has lived he receives a love confession. But he doesn't know how to react when he realises that someone put it in his locker in an all-boys school.Or, Donghyuck gets confessed to in an all-boys highschool.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 212





	You're my happiness

"You're joking," Donghyuck said, staring into his locker with shock. Jaemin held his stomach as he doubled over with laughter whilst Renjun and Jeno peered in, confused by their reaction. "This can't be real."

"You got a love letter," Jaemin wheezed, dropping to the floor. "But it's no ordinary love letter, it's a stone piece that's been carved."

"That must've taken ages to make," Renjun commented, brushing his fingers across the surface, surprised by how smooth it was.

"Yeah, but that's not even the best part," Jaemin placed his hand on Donghyuck's shoulder and pointed at the bottom. " _Your admirer_ , they signed off. So how do you feel, Donghyuck? You got a love stone from someone in an all-boys highschool."

"Honestly, I've always wanted one," Donghyuck took Jaemin's hand and held it in front of him as a speaker. "But I never expected to get confessed to by a guy."

"It could've been a girl," Jeno suggested as they began to make their way to their classroom. "She could've asked one of the guys to put it in your locker."

"True," Donghyuck sighed.

By the time Donghyuck reached his class, somehow everyone already knew. He guessed Jaemin had told them, especially by the way the boy had been typing at a suspiciously fast pace when they were on their way up the stairs. Some random guy Donghyuck had never spoken to pat his back and sympathised with him, talking about how he felt bad that Donghyuck's first confession happened to be a guy and not a girl. Donghyuck simply shrugged his arms off himself and continued to ignore him.

"What're you going to do with that?" Jaemin whispered to him once their teacher entered. Donghyuck carefully slid the slab into his bag and let out a sigh of relief.

"Treasure it, of course," Donghyuck smiled. "Even if it was a guy, the person who made that must've liked me to that extent to pour their efforts into something like that. I won't just throw it away."

Jaemin pinched his arm and told him to stop acting so chivaroulous.

-

_Lee Donghyuck,_

_I'll get straight to the point,_

_I like you a lot._

-

"I wonder who it is," Jeno hummed, leaning his chin on Renjun's shoulder. The shorter boy grunt in annoyance and bent his knees, causing Jeno to topple forwards. "What if it's a joke?"

"A joke?" Donghyuck pouted. "What about confessing to me sounds like a joke?"

"I mean, I don't quite get why anyone would like you," Jaemin smirked, dodging the fist Donghyuck threw his way. "Maybe it's a first year who fell in love with you at first sight. You were running down the sports hall, sweat and tears rolling down your face. Then baam! You went for the shot and it got in. As you celebrated, the first year looked up at you from where he was sitting and there he thought, this is love."

"Sorry to disappoint, Jaemin," Donghyuck flicked his forehead. "But you know I've been benched ever since the second term of last year. They realised I'm absolute trash but felt sorry for me and so left my name in the team."

"It could've been a perfect highschool, cliche romantic story," Jaemin wiped away a fake tear and turned to Jeno. "But Donghyuck's inability to play sports ruined it!"

"Or maybe," Renjun chirped in all of a sudden. Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he immediately knew what he was going to say. "Maybe the boy used to be a delinquent and skipped lessons to sit on the roof of the building, despite there being a warning telling us we're not allowed there. Then one day, as he looked down upon the sunset, the wind in his hair and the calm feeling of loneliness washing through him, the sound of music suddenly filled the air.

"He looked around in confusion, only to realise it was coming from the floor beneath him," Renjun held a hand to his heart and clutched onto it dramatically, Jaemin joined in by humming a song from the cheesy soundtrack of the drama he had been watching recently. "A little surprised, he leaned forwards and saw an angelic looking blonde-haired boy hanging by the balcony of the music room, a guitar in his arms as he sang along to a song."

Jeno grabbed Renjun's hand and began to slowly start off with a song, only for Donghyuck to muffle him with his hand.

"That could've been possible, if I knew how to play the guitar and ever stepped into the music room," Donghyuck said, shattering their fantasy with one sentence. "But thanks for saying I look angelic. I bet it's someone who—"

"Who saw you on entrance day and has been in love with you since then!" Jeno exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. Their classmates turned to look at them, but clearly didn't care less as they returned to their conversations. "He was nervous for his first day of school, but then he saw Donghyuck, a kid filled with energy and enthusiastically conversing with everyone. The world was completely black and white for the boy, but only Donghyuck was in colour. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and it seemed as though Donghyuck was as well. His cheeks were—"

"I never came to the entrance ceremony," Donghyuck stuck his tongue out. "Did you forget? I broke my leg the day before and ended up bed ridden for a week."

The trio sat opposite Donghyuck remained silent for a while. He could practically see the gears turning in their head before Jaemin let out a loud groan.

"You've literally missed out on every perfect anime-like love at first sight situation," Jaemin huffed and turned away from Donghyuck. "I'm not talking to you."

"As if I'd care!"

-

_You're funny, beautiful, and probably the best person I've ever come across._

_Your smiles light up my day_

_And I want to be the one to make you smile._

-

"Wait!" Jaemin gasped, surprising the three on the table. They were stuck on clean up duty, but none of them minded. It meant they could spend more time goofing off together. "What if it's a stalker!"

"And why would I have a stalker?" Donghyuck scoffed. "Even if I did, I'm pretty sure I would've noticed it."

"That's what everyone says before they get jumped by their stalker!" Jaemin yelled, hitting Donghyuck with the broom in his hand. "See, you can't even defend yourself from me, how would you defend yourself from a stalker?"

"They wouldn't randomly start beating me up with a broom, now would they?" Donghyuck rolled his eyes, kicking Jaemin in his shins. "Now hurry up, as much as I don't mind this duty, I want to get home so I can put this stone slab away without damaging it."

"You're taking so much care of it," Renjun giggled, holding a hand to his mouth in a creepy way. "You don't even know who gave it to you. What if it really was a stalker?"

"Shut up." Donghyuck threw a dirty cloth his way. "Can we stop talking about this? It's all you guys have spoken about since I opened my locker."

"Alright, alright," Jeno sighed, holding his hands up in defeat. "But when you find out who it is, you have to tell us."

Donghyuck nodded mindlessly and wiped the board at a steady pace. Despite pretending as though he didn't care, Donghyuck was eager to find out who it was. Perhaps it was because that was the first time he had been confessed to. Ever since primary school to highschool, no one had ever told them they liked him. Of course, there had been many rumours of girls liking him in primary school, but they were only kids back then. Those three day crushes meant nothing.

When Donghyuck applied for his highschool, he accidentally sent his application to an all boys school and got accepted. Due to it having the highest results in their area, his parents forced him to go there. Now that Donghyuck was there, holding a tissue in his hands, watching as his friends poked each other with sticks, yelling out meaningless insults, he didn't regret it. 

"Donghyuck!" Yangyang suddenly burst through the door, looking slightly irritated. 

"What's up?" Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at how out of breath Yangyang looked. 

"The student president's been looking for you," he answered, rolling his eyes. "I was trying to go home when he stopped me by the exit. Told me that I can't leave till I get you to him. Now hurry up! I have a part-time job to get to, I don't have time!"

"Okay, okay." Donghyuck threw his tissue on the desk and grabbed his bag and Yangyang's wrist. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Jaemin followed them out the door and winked at Donghyuck. "What if it's the student president?"

Jaemin received a shot straight to his head by Donghyuck's book.

-

_I was scared to like you,_

_But my fear disappears whenever I think of you_

_You're my happiness_

_Let me be yours?_

-

"What's up, Hyung?" Donghyuck panted out, finally letting go of Yangyangs wrist, side-eyeing as the boy ran down the street. The student president, Mark Lee, turned away from the guy he was talking to and smiled at Donghyuck."

"Finally you're here," he said, looking relieved. "So what's your answer?"

"My answer?" Donghyuck tilted his head to the side in confusion, trying to think back to the last time he spoke to him. Wasn't that a week ago?

"My confession," Mark said, his cheeks heating up. "What's your answer to my confession?" 

Donghyuck's mouth dropped open, the few guys passing by them froze and turned to them in surprise. Mark Lee was the one who put that stone slab in his locker. Donghyuck's eyes widened comically. _Mark?!_

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Donghyuck held his hands in front of him and shook his head. "You were the one who put that in my locker?"

"Yeah," Mark nervously pinched his earlobe. "I was thinking about asking you next week, so that you'll have enough time, but got impatient. Of course, I can wait longer if you want!"

"Wait, Mark hyung," Donghyuck took a few steps forward, feeling conscious under the multiple eyes that were staring at them. "When did you start liking me?"

"Honestly?" Mark averted his eyes to the ground. "I first heard about you at your entrance ceremony. I was in charge of taking everyone to the hall for the assembly and I found out that you were absent. I saw a picture of yours when I was marking everyone in and that was when I first thought you were cute."

Donghyuck blushed furiously under the attention and quickly took Mark's hand. "Let's go somewhere else first."

Mark silently obeyed and followed Donghyuck to the school garden. There was more privacy there.

"Then I once saw you when the basketball team was doing practice," Mark chuckled quietly. "It's a little embarrassing, but seeing that there was a clumsy side to you was endearing. I think I started falling for you back then."

"You thought that me missing every shot and accidentally tripping over myself was cute?" Donghyuck held a hand over his face. "That really is embarrassing, more so for me."

"But you know when I really felt like I was in love?" Mark took Donghyuck's hands in his own and leaned forwards, forcing the younger to look at him straight in the eyes. "It was when I heard you singing by the garden. I don't think you knew I was there. The moment I saw you amidst the flowers and sunlight, I realised that I was in love."

Donghyuck turned his head to the ground, his cheeks burning and hands getting increasingly sweaty by how close Mark was. Donghyuck never noticed that Mark liked him. They had spoken a few times, Mark had asked for help and they nodded at each other when they passed in the corridor. But Mark was a third year and that meant their classes were completely different, and most of the time on different floors. 

How did Mark come to love him with such little time spent together? 

"Are you sure what you feel for me is love?" Donghyuck asked, trying to peel his hands away from Mark, but the older boy squeezed them together.

"I really do love you," Mark grinned. "I'd rather have you reject me than deny my feelings."

Donghyuck awkwardly nodded and then took a deep breath. "Look, hyung, we've barely ever spoken so I'm not sure if I feel the same way, but maybe if you gave me some time? If we spent more time together, spoke more? I want to know more about someone before I date them."

"T-thats fine by me!" Mark stuttered and abruptly got up. Donghyuck looked up at him in surprise, only to smile softly at the expression on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Before Donghyuck could say anything else, Mark spun around on his heels and ran away. Donghyuck brought a hand to his mouth and tried to stifle his laugh. The look on Mark's face was priceless. He clearly was trying his hardest to keep his smile in. Donghyuck ran a hand down his face and chuckled. He was glad that out of all the people who could've confessed to him, it was Mark. He was cute, maybe Donghyuck wouldn't mind dating him.

"There's only one thing that's bothering me," Donghyuck grumbled, carefully swinging his bag into his back. "Most of the reasons Mark likes me happened to be from the fantasies those three idiots laid out."

"Donghyuck!" He heard someone tell his name and looked up, startled. He saw Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun hanging from the window. "Congrats!"

A few people by the first floor classes looked at him by the window and he flushed in embarrassment, quickly trying to hide himself, but the three continued relentlessly. 

"We were right, weren't we?"

"Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy shounen-ai mangas are so 🥰


End file.
